hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Vampires are one of the most common creatures encountered in the world of Hunter's Moon. Undead humanoids that travel at night, feasting on the blood of humans and animals alike. They come in three different forms, but all are threatening in their own right. Variations Ghouls Ghouls are more similar to rabid dogs than vampires, as they are what happens when a human fails to turn into a vampire after being bitten. These are the most common form seen, and are the easiest of the three to dispatch. They vary in appearance just like humans, but all feature rows of sharp teeth meant more for ripping flesh apart than just drinking blood. They are put down like any human: shot, stabbed, poisoned, etc. Vampires Standard vampires are the next level. They are common throughout the land, though less so than Ghouls as not everyone turns into a full vampire when bitten. They vary in appearance like normal humans, but look uglier the less they've fed on blood. Most have pale skin and reddish eyes, and feature a standard pair of sharp fangs to drink blood with. They are granted enhanced speed, strength, and senses, as well as regenerative properties. They are also immune to aging and sickness. Their weaknesses are the standard thirst for blood all vampires have, along with an aversion to sunlight and fire. Wooden stakes can paralyze them (though white oak stakes can kill them), and can be slowed down by silver weaponry. Beheading or burning are the proper methods of slaying a vampire. Magic can also be used to kill a vampire, or at least slow it down or stop it. Purebloods Purebloods are the most powerful form of vampire, and also the most rare. They look perfectly human, lacking the traits of the common vampire, and come in various appearances. They feature all the strengths of a regular vampire, enhanced in power and also granted immunities to sunlight, fire, staking, and silver. They also have enhanced regenerative properties that are far stronger than a regular vampires, and have fangs that can be easily hidden at will regardless of how much blood they've consumed. The method for killing a pureblood is beheading, and then seperating the head from the body. If the two are rejoined, the vampire will resurrect and be among the living once more. Magic can be used to slow them down or stop them, but they bear a bit of a resistance to it. Relations with Humans Humans view vampires with a sense of hatred, as they are used as a source of food for vampires. There are vampires that leave among humans in peace, as well as out in the wild away from civilization. These vampires are treate with respect, and remain unbothered by the Divine Church. If a vampire should prey on humans, they are likely to be hunted down and slaughtered by a vampire hunter or an inquisitor from the Vigilant Order. Vampires can bear children with humans, which leads to the birth of Dhampirs. Dhampirs are hybrids of the two races which feature the vampires strengths but few weaknesses. They are often seen as abominations, and are killed either in the womb or at birth. There are some, though, that live to see the light of day and walk among the citizens of the world. Ghoul.png|''A Ghoul.'' Vampire.png|''A common vampire.'' Pureblood.png|''A pureblood vampire.'' Category:Races Category:Vampires